Home
by sosha20
Summary: The Charming Clan go to the Underworld to bring back Killian, but there are some obstacles they didn't see coming.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic stemmed from a continued bitterness toward the show for it's lack of emotional resolution for the Dark Swan Arc and a general annoyance of the mishandling of the Greco-Roman Underworld. It is not the Christian Hell and Hades/Pluto whatever you wanna call him, is not Satan. Two completely different mythologies here, thank you very much for coming to my TED Talk.

I'm also (still) quite irritated with how Snow and Emma's relationship was handled-sometimes Snow was the mom Emma deserved and other times she was kind of shit. Same with Captain Charming, David doesn't act like Hook's best friend even though they're clearly best friends.

* * *

The little stone-cottage stood out on the vast span of beach-the sea's crashing waves sparkled out front, while deep green wood shielded the back of the small house. The Charming clan cautiously walked forward, out of the mist that brought them there. The Underworld was completely different to any realm they'd ever been to. And quite frankly the Disney film hadn't prepared any of them for the journey.

"Are we sure this is the right place," David wondered aloud.

Snow White heft her quiver a little higher on her shoulder as she looked behind them. The boat they'd taken to get to this island was lost in the fog, but she knew it and its rower were still there.

"The Ferryman said it was here."

Regina snorted, "But how can we trust them? I mean really, they work for Satan."

"Mom, Hades is the god of _Underworld_ -not the king of hell."

Robin smirked at Regina's eye-roll and whispered to her that, "The lad has a point, dear."

Emma huffed and moved forward, "What does it matter? If they say this is where we'll find Killian, then we at least have to look. C'mon."

She led her family to the cottage; each being careful not to disturb too much debris or touch the water. According to their boatman, they were on the island of Ordinary People-The Asphodel Meadows. Each person's designated spot specifically tailored to something they'd find comfortable, but not overly lavished.

First emerging from that mist, Emma had been shocked to find a small seaside house instead of the _Jolly Roger,_ but upon further thought it made sense. After all, Killian found them a house for themselves in Storybrooke. A beautiful, big house for their future. It made perfect sense that his paradise was a quiet afterlife-no running, no fighting, just peace and the sea.

It did, however, shock her to find that it was not Killian Jones who answered the door when she knocked. A young woman, no older than twenty-one (give or take) cracked open the thin plank door, a tiny newborn in her arms.

" _Y-yes?"_ She asked in…huh…actually, Emma had zero clue as to which language that was. The Savior tried for a smile though when she realized how frightened the other woman looked.

"Hi…um…"

Emma looked to her parents for help, but they were just as clueless as she was. The woman shied away even further and started babbling in…whatever language that was. Seeing how much they scared her, Snow stepped forward to try and placate her, but seeing the arrows and bow only made the woman more riled.

"Oh, for the love of…" Regina raised her hand, intent on either magicking the woman quiet or perform some kind of translation spell.

" _Mama?"_

A man—tall, curly-haired, and broad shouldered—quickly appeared behind the woman. He spoke to her in the same language.

" _Mama, what's going on—who are these people?"_

" _I don't know! They just appeared!"_

The man attempted to move his mother behind him.

" _No, son! They have weapons!"_

The calming smile he gave her sent a jolt of familiarity through Emma, but she couldn't place why.

" _Mama, let me handle this—they can't hurt me."_

The woman looked ready to argue more, but her baby began whimpering and she relented, sending a glare the Charmings' way.

" _Five minutes!"_

" _Yes, Mama."_

When she was far enough in the house, the man turned toward them with a deep frown.

"Who are you? How did you even get here—you're not family."

Emma continued staring at the man—it was bugging the hell outta her, not being able to place why he was so familiar.

Charming cleared his throat, "We're looking for someone—"

"Then ask Hades, instead of scaring the holy hell out of women!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Clearly there was a language barrier."

The man glared at the queen, who glared back. Snow moved to block his view of Regina and explained that the Ferryman took them there and they meant no harm. The man sighed, muttered that the sailor was always getting into trouble.

"No matter, you must be judged before you can even hope to begin searching for lost relatives."

Emma shook her head, "We're not dead. Someone very important to us was..." She swallowed hard, blinked away tears, "T-taken…we just—"

"You came down here to bring someone back to the Land of the Living and bypassed the rulers of the Underworld?" The man crossed his arms and looked at them all incredulously. "You're mad, the lot of you. We can't help."

He went to shut the door, but Henry grabbed it.

"No wait!"

"Henry!"

"Move aside, boy."

Henry planted his feet firmly and glared at the man.

"There's gotta be a reason he took us _here_ , instead of—wherever Hades is!" he argued, "At least tell us if you recognize the name."

The man looked over the thirteen-year-old; taking in the crease of the brow, the frown, the "I-mean-business" stance. It all reminded him of…he closed his eyes and stepped over the threshold.

"Alright, lad—give me the name and I'll see if I know them."

Henry beamed, "Killian Jones! We're looking for—"

The man staggered back so violently he almost crashed into the doorway. Snow reached out to steady him, but stopped when he flinched. They all just watched, not understanding, while the man took in gulps of air; hand pressed to his un-beating heart. Minutes passed, and no one said or did anything; confused, but not wanting to add to obvious distraught. When the man finally spoke, his voice was full of tremors and his eyes were shining.

 _"He's dead…?"_

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that's chapter one. I haven't written anything chaptered in a really long time, so I don't know how long this fic will be-no more than five chapters probably and each chapter will most likely be pretty short, no more than 5pgs. each I think...idk, this chapter was only three pages. Anyway, I hope this was a good beginning, tell me what y'all think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had a rough time with this chapter-I restarted it almost four times and it's still not what I had in mind for the direction of it, in terms of certain plot elements. It's a little bit longer than chapter one, but not by all that much-5, maybe 5.5pgs.

I took some creative liberties with the mythology too, but it's still more accurate than the show had it so I'm not beating myself for it. Anyway, I'm gonna try for a chapter a week, but no promises on that-I leave for a school break on the 23rd and will be gone until April 16th and I have zero intention of bringing my computer along so...sorry in advance. Anyway, here's chapter two, once against completely unbeta'ed, enjoy.

* * *

Leaning against the sturdy wooden fence that surrounded a small vegetable garden, Emma stared at the man before her. She still couldn't believe that he was Killian's older brother, Liam; none of them could. And ever since he'd revealed that fact, questions had been zooming through her brain—Why did the ferryman bring them to Liam instead of Hades like he was supposed to? Was it because Liam would help them find Killian? But why wasn't her pirate here with his brother if you went to family after you were judged? Was it because Killian was somewhere else? If he was, then where? Would they be able to get to him? Were they supposed to use Liam as a bargaining chip? …How was she supposed to explain to this man that she's the reason his brother is dead?

Emma closed her eyes and clutched the ring around her neck even tighter. She opened her eyes with a stuttering sigh and looked around the area Liam had led them to. A few yards away was a fenced-in chicken-yard and a few feet from that was a small stable.

What was this place?

The inside of the cottage was…cozy. Not cramped, but definitely not large enough to fit everyone in their group comfortably. There was one large main room, split into three sections—living, kitchen, and dining; and then a small, short hallway that led to presumably two separate bedrooms. Again, not really cramped, but there was no way five adults and a teenager would be able to discuss what needed discussing in such a small house. Liam had been smart to bring them to this spot behind it.

Emma was drawn back into the conversation when her father began explaining what happened to Killian.

"There was a fight; Hook—Killian had been dueling with…someone from his past and—"

Liam swore under his breath, "Damn, that fool. He found him, after all these years he finally caught up to that man and for what?"

Emma took a small step forward, "What do you mean?"

"The Dark One—"

"You know about that?" said Henry.

Liam turned his eyes to the boy and nodded, "Everyone down here does. I had hoped that he'd give it up, but obviously I was wrong."

Henry shook his head, "He did! He gave up his revenge and—"

"It was my fault," Emma whispered, "He di—he's _down here_ , because of me; because he protected me."

Snow laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Emma no, that's not true—"

"You know it is."

Liam folded his arms and really looked at them all.

"Who are you?"

David introduced everyone; Liam's eyes went dark when realized just how many royals were in their group. After their king, after turning pirate, why on earth would his little brother consort with these people?

"And now you've come here to revive him because—what you feel guilty? You got one of your subjects killed and—"

"No," Emma snarled, "I came down here because I love him, and he promised me a future together!"

"A future? What kind of future is there for a commoner and a princess?"

Emma glared, "A happy one."

Snow moved between them, "Liam I understand your concern, but please believe me when I say that the realm we're from has no such social constrictions. You're free to marry whomever you please with little to no fuss."

Emma blushed and looked down at the ground at her mother's implication that she and Hook would someday tie the knot. It was a pleasant feeling, despite the embarrassment, and Emma couldn't help but notice that there was no part of her that wanted to run away. The same could not be said for David however, whose face was doing its best "save me I'm choking on a walnut" impression.

"It's true, mate," Robin said, "why my fair Regina and I are—"

Regina blushed, "Robin stop it."

He sent her a dazzling smile, which she ignored—unsuccessfully—in favour of addressing the captain.

"Are you going to help us find your brother or not?"

Liam frowned, but nodded.

"If he didn't show up here, then he's either still being judged or was already sent to one of the other islands."

"How many islands are there," David asked.

"Four," Henry and Liam said together.

They paused and looked at each other, but then Liam went on to explain each one. There were the Fields of Asphodel, where they were now; the Mourning Fields, where you went if you wasted your life on unrequited love; there Elysium, reserved only for the truest of greats; and then there was Tartarus, home of damned and wicked. Liam told them that getting to each island wasn't easy and that once you died and were sent to your afterlife you didn't leave it unless Hades and his court were persuaded or whatever punishment you were given was completed. And no one had ever done either.

"If we are to find my brother, we must first get to Hades' court," Liam finished.

"What about the ferryman," Snow asked, "He was still there when I looked."

Liam frowned, unconvinced, "I doubt he's still there, milady; Charon is, supposedly, a rather busy man—"

Robin interjected, "That wasn't the name he gave us."

"Well whatever his name is," Regina said, "it doesn't matter if he's not still there."

David nodded, "True, one of us should go check while we try to figure out a backup plan."

"There _is_ no backup plan," Liam said bluntly, "Charon is the only one with the power to travel on the rivers and he must be summoned."

"No, we can't just wait for him—"

"We must, Princess."

Emma glared at him; Liam looked at David, completely unaffected by her anger.

"Send someone to see if he's still waiting, if not I'll get started on summoning him."

He started walking back toward the front of the house.

"Where are you going, Mr. High-and-Mighty?" Regina called after him, annoyed by his dismissal of them all.

He answered without stopping, "To clue in my mother; we'll meet by the water."

Regina crossed her arms and gave a regal huff, "Who does he think he is, giving me orders?"

Robin placed a hand at her back, began leading her away with Henry on her other side.

"He _is_ a resident of the underworld, my dear."

"Yeah, Mom, he knows the rules better than we do."

"That's no excuse to speak to a _queen…"_

There voices faded as they got farther away. Snow and David went to follow, but stopped when they realized that Emma hadn't moved. Snow quietly told her husband to go on without them, they'd catch up. Charming kissed her temple and left, and Snow went to her daughter. Emma stared at the ring around her neck and said nothing. Snow waited a beat before speaking and when she did her voice was quiet, soothing.

"Emma...sweetheart—"

"Killian gave this to me."

Snow looked at the ring, looked at Emma and the way her daughter watched her fingers turn the piece of jewelry over and over.

"He gave this to me to keep me save, but…but it was Liam's…"

Snow wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"I didn't know that."

Emma nodded.

"Killian's mom is here too…"

"I know, honey," Snow rubbed her thumb against her daughter's shoulder. "We'll find him, Emma, don't you worry about that."

"I'm not," but she was still frowning.

They stood in silence for a minute or two, before Snow asked what she was thinking. Emma opened her mouth to answer and closed it just as quickly, before she shook her head and let the ring drop back against her chest.

"We have to go, Mom," she said as she removed herself from her mother's embrace and started toward the beach. Snow sighed and followed after a secound or two; looks like things with her daughter _weren't_ as fixed as their talked in Storybrooke had led her to believe.

Regina and Robin were just walking back up toward the house when Snow rounded the corner. The queen looked a bit stormy, but un-surprised.

"He wasn't there," Snow asked when they were close enough.

Regina turned back to glare into the fog, "Oh no he's still there, but decided to the change the rules."

"Rules?"

Robin nodded, "He's claiming that only two can go."

Snow made an outraged noise, to which Regina snorted.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Maybe we ought to ask Liam about this," Robin suggested.

Liam had just stepped out of the house, "Ask me about what?"

Regina glared daggers, "Why the rules of travel have suddenly been altered."

Emma, David, and Henry rushed over; having heard Regina's almost shout.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"What do you mean altered?"

Regina waved a hand at Liam, "Well?"

But Liam looked just as clueless as the rest of them and suggested that asking the ferryman outright instead of speculating would be best.

"There's nothing to ask," Robin said, "he'd made it very clear that only two of use could go see Hades."

"But that's not fair!" cried Henry, "We all came down here to save Hook, why only two?"

Liam tried to think of something and came up with nada.

"I honestly don't know, lad, but if Charon says only two then—"

"No there has to be a way around this," David argued, "Henry's right, we _all_ came down here, so we're _all_ going to find and bring back Hook."

Liam rolled his eyes and looked to the sky as if begging for patience, "You royals honestly."

" _Excuse me?"_ Regina sneered.

"You don't get a say in which rules you'll follow and which you won't, _Your Majesty_. You have to follow them all, if you've any hope of persuading the God of the Underworld to release my brother. Which means, only one of you will be going."

Emma didn't like that at all, but…well he was right. Wait a minute—

"Only _one?_ He said two."

"Well obviously, I'm to be the secound person—I suggest you argue amoungst yourselves as to whom the first will be."

Emma stepped forward, "Well sorry to disappoint you, pal, but there's not going to be any argument."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah—because you're looking at her."

* * *

A/N: Okay yeah, so that's the secound chapter. Again, I'm not too please with it and I haven't done an outline for this fic so that might be the reason why I had so much trouble with it. Damn screenwriting rules that require an outline for everything messing with my prose style.

Anyway, little mythology note: Charon is the dude who ferries souls into the underworld and Hades does have a panel of judges who decide where you go and there are four sections of the underworld (with a sort of hidden fifth place-The Isle of the Blessed), but Charon doesn't cruse around the rivers and all that stuff about people appealing to Hades for a better place to go is total horse...dung that I made up for plot-stuff.

Still more accurate than Disney and ABC, though so *blows raspberry*

Anyway (again), tell me what y'all think and please don't be shy about any mistakes! I am the type to go back and fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, here you go. Posting a little early, because I leave for vacation tomorrow and I'm sorry, but there's a chance you won't be getting a new chapter until the 6th of April. We'll see how everything turns out, but I _do_ intend to try for a chapter a week so...who knows? The chapters still won't be incredibly long though, but since I'm getting back into writing prose I don't expect more than maybe six pages per chapter (this is just barely over 4pgs.).

Anyway, I'm quite pleased with this one, though that might just be because I outlined most of it. Sorry in advance for anyone hoping to jump straight into the action, but there are some mysteries I needed to set up and I wanted a nice relaxed writing experience before I left. Today, has been incredibly stressful.

But, y'all didn't come here to read me babble so I'll let you get on with the story. Enjoy and please leave me feedback! I live off it!

* * *

Snow White watched in silence as her daughter hugged Henry goodbye. Everything in her wanted to protest this—why did the rules change at all? It didn't seem…she sighed and looked at the sand beneath her feet. She didn't have any right to argue with Emma about leaving and she knew it.

Her relationship with her daughter was already delicate enough, trying to stop her from going without them or delaying this mission by searching for another way to accompany her would only lead to another fight and more disappointment. And she was so very tired of disappointing her child, but letting Emma leave to find Killian on her own was not Snow's definition of keeping her promise.

 _Mary Margaret sat the long wooden table in her daughter's kitchen. A steaming mug of tea growing cold between her hands._

"What would that have gotten me, Mother?"

 _Emma's pissed off growl of an answer had been haunting her for days now. Mary Margaret sniffed and stared blankly at the table top. Everyone had gotten their memories back hours ago, a—gift of sorts Hook had called it. Some gift. Her thoughts were heavy with self-deprecation and shame._

 _Footsteps on the stairs alerted her to her husband. She turned her head slightly his way in acknowledgement when he squeezed her shoulder on his way to the tea kettle._

" _How…?" her voice barely a whisper._

 _David paused his pouring, shoulders slumped. A firm shake of the head had her turning back to her mug. He joined her a minute later. They sat in broken quiet for awhile, until Mary Margaret forced her vocal cords to work._

" _Regina called…"_

 _David looked at her, but his wife's gaze was still locked on her mug._

" _Henry won't talk to her," she continued, "won't even come out of his room. She said Robin's having a hard time too, but he's got Roland to think about so..."_

 _David sighed and took a small sip of tea._

" _How did things get so messed up?"_

 _A beat, then:_

" _What if it's our fault…?"_

 _Her husband locked eyes on her immediately._

" _Snow?"_

 _When she finally looked back, he almost wished she hadn't. Her eyes with red and glistening with unshed tears. It broke his heart to see her so torn up._

" _Emma didn't go to anyone for help once we got back here."_

 _David was shaking his head before she even finished, "Emma pushes people away when she's scared or stressed. She knew she could come to us, she just—"_

" _Did she?"_

" _Yes," he reached for her hand, but she moved it away. "Snow…honey, I-I know things with Emma have been…rocky to say the least—"_

 _His wife scoffed at his terminology._

"— _but we have to believe—"_

 _SLAP!_

 _Mary Margaret's hand stung from force she used on the table, but it got the job done. Her husband instantly fell quiet._

" _I don't want to rely on blind faith anymore, David! She's our_ daughter _and we made her doubt us. Don't you ever think about what happened in Camelot! Emma begged us, she_ begged _us to help her save him and we didn't—we_ wouldn't _—all because we were too concerned with dark magic!"_

 _She glared at him through her tears, not caring that they were making her a mess._

" _David don't you see? She pushed Henry and Killian away to_ protect _them, but she didn't come to us because she didn't_ trust us _! She didn't trust us to help her." She buried her face in her hands and dissolved into tears; David drawing her to his chest. When her sobs lessened, Mary Margaret leant back to look her husband in the eye._

" _We need to make a promise—to ourselves, but more importantly to Emma. We need to fight for her happy ending, we need to protect it at all costs—no matter what. Emma shouldn't have to sacrifice her happiness and future for this town. We've asked far too much of her lately; it can't go on."_

 _David rested his head on hers, they hugged each other tightly._

" _I wholeheartedly agree."_

Snow jerked a little when warm fingers interlace with her own; her eyes followed the arm brushing against hers up to her husband's worried yet understanding face. Charming squeezed their hands together and offered a little smile. Snow smiled back and nodded; let her prince lead her to their daughter.

Emma was in conversation with Regina and Robin, when they got there. Robin, almost sensing the prince and princess, clasped Emma on the shoulder before drawing the queen away. David could tell that despite the conversation they'd had before coming here, Emma still wasn't thrilled about being left alone with her parents. That stung, even if they deserved it.

Snow offered her a cautious smile before tentatively going in for a hug; Emma hugged back but didn't relax into it.

"You'll find him, Emma."

Emma pulled back and nodded, "That's what Henry said."

David grinned, "Henry's a smart kid."

He went for a hug too, which Emma also accepted a bit stiffly and which also ended too soon.

"I'm sorry we can't go with you; the whole point of us coming down here was to find him _together."_

Emma couldn't help but smile at that, "I know."

Emma bit her lip. Her parents were clearly trying. She closed her eyes and took a determined breath. When she opened them, her parents were anxiously watching her. She almost folded her arms over her chest, but refrained. Forgiveness was a two-way street after all.

"Look can you guys do something for me?"

Snow took a step forward, "Of course, sweetie. What is it?"

"Try and see if you _can_ find another way to Hades' palace. Something's off about this arrangement."

Snow and David exchanged looks; Snow locked eyes with Emma, her voice lowered.

"You can feel it too, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

The Savior nodded toward Liam; the captain hugging his mother and the baby, the former of whom kept alternating between sending the ferryman distraught frowns and irate glares. It wasn't so much _her_ behavior, as the ferryman's that made Emma suspicious. The man hadn't really made eye-contact with any of them, but the way he was blatantly, almost nervously, avoiding the woman's eyes? Yeah, that was weird.

Agreeing to be on the lookout, Emma drew them in for another hug, which was interrupted by a certain curly haired captain.

"We're not leaving for a six-month voyage, Highnesses," he called, standing just before the fog that shrouded the dock where their ride was waiting. "Let's move Princess, if you going and you royals better not traumatize my mother while we're gone. I may be dead, but you're not and my blade _can_ deal you damage."

Emma rolled her eyes as he disappeared toward the boat. Henry ran to her for one last hug, but Liam was right—time to go. She kissed her son's crown and followed Liam into the fog.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, first chapter of many that features a flashback. I was actually really excited to write this chapter, because I was looking forward to typing out this particular memory. There was another flashback I was going to use instead, but I've got other plans for it.

I want to thank Filipinagirl04, Alexa, and Emilee Amethyst for their kind comments. You guys are really helping me out, I was really nervous to post this story because it's been so long since I've written anything non-script. So, thank you!

Thank you everyone else reading this too! Seeing the viewer counter go up has been helping me with my confidence too.

(p.s. I didn't mention this in the other chapters, but this fic is cross-posted on both my AO3 and Tumblr. FFN's been a little...crash-y lately from what I've heard, so if it happens again, I don't want you guys worrying. Okay, well that's it. Thanks again to everyone reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is only two pages; I'm sorry everyone! I actually had more planned for it, but it's almost midnight and I'm traveling to another city tomorrow-I'm still on school break, but I also didn't want to not stay on my chapter-a-week schedule. Fair warning, until school starts back up the next few chapters might be just as short. I know that sounds like the opposite of what normally happens, but I actually have _a lot_ of free time this semester. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the short as hell chapter and for dragging out Killian's rescue-this was not my intention at all. It's just that, well like I said I'm on holiday so...sorry again, but I hope you enjoy it anyhow.

* * *

In the Underworld there was no wind when you traveled outside the pocket of afterlife you were given. No gust of air on the sickly green rivers to move the water or assist the ferryman's boat—not that it had a sail to begin with, but still…

As Emma sat in the old rickety dingy next to her current not-so-biggest-fan, the stillness of air was creeping her out. Add that to the dark caves they were traveling through and it almost brought forth a droplet of regret. Regret that she couldn't bring her family with her, as currently estranged from her parents as she was.

That was one thing, though. As unsettled as this whole kingdom made her, Emma was also thankful that she was traveling with folks who didn't want to speak with her. It gave her a much-needed peace and quiet to finally think over and process a few things. Things _other than_ her parents; she was so sick of going back and forth on her feelings toward them right now.

Emma sighed and looked out at the vast water around her. Nope, still creepy. She turned and discreetly watched Liam as he too looked over the river. That was another thing. Liam was Killian's _brother_ , his hero, his captain. As much as she tried not to let it, that fact had been eating at her since they found out his identity. She didn't want to be selfish, she knew the importance of finding and keeping your family…but…Killian had _promised_ her…and it was _her_ fault he was down there in the first place. There was absolutely no way she could leave him, not again…not ever.

"Is there something you want, Princess," Liam frowned, but kept his gaze forward.

Emma blinked and realized that she's ended up blatantly staring at the man. She bristled at his tone, but couldn't really fault him for it, could she?

"No, I was just thinking."

"Hmm…have you come up with a plea bargain for my brother?"

"Not really, I was just going to—"

"You were just going to demand that they let him go topside?" He turned to fully face her, the frown darkening his entire face.

When Emma bristled this time, there was zero attempt at giving him the benefit of the doubt. She clutched the ring around her neck and frowned back.

"I'm not going to demand anything, but Killian doesn't belong down here."

"He's dead, Your Highness, _of course he does."_ Liam cut her off before she could argue, "It doesn't matter _how_ or _why_ he died, just that he did and now he's where the dead belong. Now he can be reunited with his family."

Emma squeezed the ring harder, "Yes I agree."

They were both jostled when the boat suddenly hit land, but Liam was able to right himself a little quicker than Emma and exit their ride. Ever the gentleman, once his boots touched the wooden dock, he offered his hand to Emma. Which she begrudgingly took and dropped the secound she was steady.

Liam gave her a mock of a smile and turned all his attention on the ferryman. They conversed in…okay what the hell? What language was that! God how many did this guy know? Could Killian also speak at least three languages? Maybe she should ask—Emma shook her head at herself. All this time, she and Liam had been clashing when really, they should be friendly. The brother and the girlfriend—and she didn't want to fight with him, as insecure as he made her.

So, when Liam was finished with Charon—or whatever his name was—she squared her shoulders and offered up what she hoped was a pleasing smile.

"Look, sniping at each other constantly wouldn't make Killian very happy." She swallowed and took a deep breath when he didn't return her smile. "Can we call a truce?"

Liam folded his arms over his chest, "Why, Princess? Hoping to gain my favour so I forget that you and _your_ family plan to steal away the only brother I have?"

Emma's smile didn't melt, it fell right off and was replaced with a glower.

"Excuse me?"

Liam walked off the dock and onto the cobblestone path that led to Hades' palace, completely ignoring the blonde woman glaring at his back. Emma quickly caught up to him; she grabbed hold of his shoulder and spun him around to face her pissed off expression.

"Look buddy, I'm not down here to force anything on anyone! Killian died because of me and all I want is to make up for that."

"By taking him away from his _mother and brother?_ Yes, I completely see the logic in that."

"Oh screw you! It's not like I'm going drag him back kicking and screaming—"

Suddenly a loud, ferocious growl sounded off in the distance. They both froze, mouths clamping shut.

"W-was that…"

Liam nodded, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Our screaming woke up our host's favourite pet."

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: Again so sorry for the super short chapter! But hey, bonus points for anyone who correctly guesses the language Liam spoke in. Hopefully, next week's chapter will be longer, but no promises or expectations. I hope you liked what I did have for this though. As always, please leave feedback.


End file.
